Die Erbin Mordors
by Narvinye
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt als Aragorn,Legolas und Gimli die Uruks verfolgen. Dabei treffen sie auf jemand neues
1. Die Begegnung

**Titel:** Die Erbin Mordors  
  
**Autor:** Meine Wenigkeit, aber das tut nichts zur Sache...  
  
**Disclaimer:** Aaaaalles von Meister J.R.R Tolkien. Die Charaktere die euch bekannt vorkommen sind aus seiner Feder entsprungen. Andere Charaktere, die ihr noch nie in euren Ohren vernommen habt, kommen aus meinem Gehirn, wenn nicht noch woanders her....  
  
**Rating:** Eher PG-13... noch ich guck ma ob's nich noch schlimmer wird...-  
  
**Widmung**: Meine Freundin Maria, die diese Geschichte immer begeistert gelesen hat und mich stets neu inspirierte. Und natürlich meiner besten Freundin, die diese Geschichte gelesen hat, aber dann doch zu beschäftigt war sie im Gedächtnis zu behalten!  
  
**Author's Note**: Ich habe diese Geschichte angefangen,... weil ich ein großer Fan von Herr der Ringe (was auch sonst!!) bin. Ich liebe dieses Buch, das für mich so was ist wie die Bibel. Hinzu kommt, dass ich Legolas, sowie den Schauspieler, liebe....(( wer nicht?). Auch die Filme sind für mich ein Suchtstoff, der für mich ebenfalls unentbehrlich geworden ist. Ich wage mich auf dieses Terrain und hoffe auf eure Unterstützung.... Ach ja diese FF ist ein Mischmasch aus Film und Buch (ich weiß auch nich wie ich dazu gekommen bin...) Viel Spass beim Lesen...  
  
**PS**: Diese Fanfiction ist unter starkem Einfluss von Koffein entstanden.  
  
**Kapitel 1  
**  
_‚Dunkelheit. Nichts als Schwärze. Mein Leben war nie besonders hell und farbenfroh. Niemals vorher hatte ich gesehen, dass das Leben wunderschön sein kann. Hätte ER mich damals nicht gefunden, hätte mein Leben niemals diesen entscheidenden Wendepunkt gehabt....  
  
Nun habe ich endlich meine Ehre und meinen Stolz wiedergefunden. Es war ein harter Weg, der immerzu steinig war, für mich und auch für all meine neuen Freunde. Sie hatten es nicht leicht mit mir.  
  
Nun, dank meines geliebten Lebensgefährten habe ich ebenfalls die Gunst der Valar, die ich dank meines Vaters niemals erhalten hatte, erfahren. Jetzt lebe ich zusammen mit meinem Gatten Seite an Seite in Valinor...'

* * *

_Die Uruk-Hai hatten Merry und Pippin entführt und befanden sich auf dem Rückweg nach Isengard, um Saruman die Halblinge zu übergeben.  
  
Nun verfolgten Aragorn, Legolas und der Zwerg Gimli die Horde Uruks und Orks. Aragorn hatte sich für die Jagd nach den Uruks entschieden und hatte Frodo ziehen lassen. Sam war ihm gefolgt, das gab Aragorn Sicherheit und Rückhalt, sodass er seine Entscheidung nicht weiter anzweifelte. Manchmal muss man nicht auf sein Verstand hören, sondern auf das, was das Herz einem zuflüsterte. Aragorn vertraute in diesen Momenten immer mehr seinem Herz als seinem gesundem Menschenverstand. Es hatte ihm immer den richtigen Weg gezeigt und auch in diesen finsteren Tagen verzagte die Stimme des Herzens nicht.  
  
Legolas, der loyale Elbenprinz und auch der getreue Zwerg Gimli waren ihm gefolgt und so machten sich alle drei Gefährten auf eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd, ins Tal hinab, gefasst.  
  
In einer kalten Stunde vor dem Morgengrauen hielten die Drei eine kurze Rast, um die Fährte der Uruks wieder aufzunehmen. Aragorn war verunsichert, _‚Welchen Weg mögen sie genommen haben?_', fragte er sich.  
  
„Legolas! Was glaubst du? Welchen Weg werden sie genommen haben? Den zum Norden hin, durch den Fangornwald oder nach Süden zum Fluss Entwasser?"  
  
Legolas sah auch ein bisschen überfragt aus und schien noch nicht wirklich entschlossen. Auch ein Elb weiss in manchen Situationen nicht ob er auf seinen Verstand oder doch lieber auf die Stimme seines Herzen hören soll. Elben sind von Natur aus keine intuitiven Wesen. Bei ihnen zählte mehr eine logische Antwort als eine richtige des Herzens. Es ist ein teil ihrer Erziehung, alles logisch denkend hinzunehmen.  
  
„Ich würde Norden sagen.". sagte er mit fast sicherer und überzeugter Stimme. Der Zwerg, der für logisches Denken nicht wirklich viel übrig hatte, hatte den unsicheren Unterton in der Stimme von Legolas bemerkt und war schadenfroh begeistert über diesen Fund.  
  
„Ah! Unser Elbenprinzchen scheint ein bisschen unsicher zu sein! Meine Ohren haben doch diesen Hauch von Unsicherheit genau aus deiner Stimme herausgefiltert. Aragorn ich denke wir sollten unser Prinzchen nicht allzu oft fragen, was wir tun sollten.", gab Gimli höchst vergnügt und kleinlaut zutage. Legolas Gesicht verfärbte sich bei dieser Aussage dunkelrot und auch seine Ohrenspitzen liefen rot an. Aragorn versuchte derweil krampfhaft ein Grinsen, sowie ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Das Lachen schaffte er gerade so noch, aber das Grinsen konnte er nicht aus seinem Gesicht entfernen. Um die ganze Sache nicht noch peinlicher zu machen sagte Aragorn schnell:  
  
„Ich bin deiner Meinung. Sie haben bestimmt den kürzesten Weg nach Isengard genommen. An Fangorn vorbei und quer durch die Ebenen von Rohan und die Felder der Rohirrim."Aragorn deute mit dem Finger in Richtung Norden hinüber zu den Weiten von Rohan. Dann machten sie sich auf, um den Uruk- Hai nicht die Gelegenheit zu bieten sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Schließlich wollten sie ja ihre Freunde retten und diese ekligen Monster dafür büßen lassen, was bei Amon Hen passierte. Sie wollten den Tod Boromirs rächen. Die Orks sollten dafür in der Hölle schmoren.  
  
Sie kamen in ein kleines Tal mit hohen Felswänden an beiden Seiten emporsteigen. Aragorn untersuchte immer wieder Erdspalten und den Boden nach hinterlassenen Spuren. Legolas war vorausgelaufen um mit seinen weitblickenden Elbenaugen über die Felder zu sehen um die weitere Fährte der Uruks zurückzuverfolgen. Tatsächlich fand er auch ein paar zerschlagene Orks. Als Aragorn und Gimli hinzu traten, zeigte er ihnen die nicht wenigen Orkleichen.  
  
„Tja, schade, dass Tote nicht mehr sprechen können,"sagte Gimli sichtlich enttäuscht, denn seit ein zwei tagen konnte seine Axt keine Köpfe mehr spalten. Legolas warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
  
„Lasst uns getrennt im Umkreis nach einer weiteren Spur der restlichen Uruks suchen", schlug Aragorn vor und machte sich sogleich in Richtung Osten davon. Gimli und Legolas sahen ihm nur kurz nach und mit flüsternder Stimme fügte Legolas Gimli noch zu: „Du wirst dein Fett noch wegbekommen... Mein FREUND!". Dann gingen sie ebenfalls ihrer Wege.  
  
Legolas war ein Stück weit gegangen, als er zu einem weiteren Haufenerschlagener Orks kam. Es stank bestialisch nach verwesenden Leichen und Körperteile lagen verstreut auf der Erde herum. Was war hier nur passiert? Er drehte ein paar Leichen um, um zu sehen, ob sie Aufschluss auf den Verbleib von Merry und Pippin gaben.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Knacken von Ästen. Eigentlich hätte er mit seinen Elbenohren, Schritte schon längst, auf tausend Fuß Entfernung wahrnehmen müssen. Legolas blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er eine Pfeilspitze an seinem Hinterkopf spürte. Er wagte es nicht sich ruckartig zu bewegen, denn eine falsche Bewegung könnte zum Tod führen. Seinem Tod.  
  
_‚Verflixt! Aragorn und Gimli sind zu weit weg, als dass sie merken würden, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt.'  
  
_Er bedauerte sich zunächst selbst, als plötzlich sein Hintermann etwas zu ihm sagte, dass ziemlich bedrohlich klang, allerdings verstand Legolas in dem Moment nicht wirklich viel. Um genau zu sein gar nichts, denn die Person sagte etwas in der schwarzen Sprache zu ihm. Bei den Worten schmerzten seine Ohren. Er traute sich auch nicht, sich zu dieser Person, seiner Meinung nach, oder besser Überzeugung nach, ein Mordor- Ork, umzudrehen. Es war alles auf einmal so verwirrend.  
  
_‚Warum gerade jetzt?! Warum ich? Ich bin doch noch so jung!_ '  
  
Der Fremde wiederholte seine Worte und wieder fuhr ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, doch wieder wusste er auch nicht, was der Fremde wollte, also tat er auch nichts. Er rührte sich kein Stück. Dann spürte Legolas, dass der fremde den Druck auf die Pfeilspitze, somit auf seinen Hinterkopf, verstärkte. Die Person ließ ihn durch diese Handlung erkennen, dass er sich langsam umdrehen sollte. Legolas gab ein tiefes Seufzen von sich, hob seine Arme, um kenntlich zu machen, dass er keine Waffe zog und drehte sich langsam um.  
  
Er hatte jetzt erwartet in ein schleimiges, ekeliges, vernarbtes Gesicht eines Mordor- Orks zu schauen, doch da stand ein Mädchen vor ihm. Legolas musterte dieses Mädchen von Kopf bis Fuß und bemerkte dabei spitze Elbenohren. Sie war eine Elbe. Wegen ihrer komisch, bizarren Kleidung hätte ersie für eine Sterbliche aus Rhûn gehalten. Die Elbe hatte lange braune Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren. Außerdem hatte sie einen Pony, untypisch bei Elben.  
  
Sie war hochgewachsen, aber alles an ihr war wohl proportioniert. Ihr Busen war genau richtig: nicht zu groß und auch nicht zu klein. _(A/N: Wo guckt der eigentlich hin?!!)_ Ebenfalls hatte sie keine Stelzenbeine.  
  
Ihre Kleidung sah für eine Frau ein bisschen gewagt aus. Ein grünes Korsagekleid mit einem Schlitz bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Untergezogen hatte sie eine weiße Bluse, die sie über den Schultern trug und an den Oberarmen hatte sie die Bluse abgebunden, so dass sie ein bisschen aufplüschten.  
  
Außerdem trug sie einen runden Rubin um dem Hals, der ihr Dekolleté wunderbar betonte. Der Rubin hatte keine Fassung und sah dadurch noch schöner und wilder aus.  
  
Zum Schluss sah Legolas in die Augen. Feuerrot. Gefüllt mit Wut, Hass und Zorn. Legolas schien für einen kurzen Moment auch einen Funken Trauer wahrzunehmen, der aber unter den anderen Gefühlen verloren und verdrängt wurde. Diese Augen erinnerten ihn an jemanden, aber an wen? Als er zum wiederholten Male in die Augen schaute, fiel es ihm ein. **SAURON**. Das lidlose Auge. Das immer wachsame Auge. Aus vielen Sagen und Erzählungen der Elben ging es hervor. Der Herr der Geschenke hatte Augen aus Feuer. Jeder Elb kannte diese Geschichte, denn es gab nur zwei Wesen auf der Welt, die als einzige diese Augenfarbe hatten. Sauron und Melkor. Kein Elb weit und breit hatte die angeborene Augenfarbe rot. Das war die Farbe des Verderbens.  
  
‚_Nein, das kann nicht sein! Woher?!?'_, Fragen. Zu viele Fragen, Thesen und Theorien machten sich in seinem Kopf breit. Das Mädchen sah immer noch wildentschlossen aus ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit zu töten, daher entschied er sich sie anzusprechen.  
  
‚_Vielleicht versteht sie Sindarin? Ein versuch ist es wert.'

* * *

_**So, das war das erste Kapitel. Wie ist es? Ich muss das unbedingt wissen, also schreibt mir. Ich habe eigentlich für alles ein offenes Ohr.... -.  
**  
See ya! Narvinye wink 


	2. Nárie

**So da bin ich wieder! Ja, ich bin selbst von mir überrascht, dass ich so schnell mein nächstes Kapitel poste.... Also hier ist Kapitel 2!!! Viel Spass  
**  
Kapitel 2  
  
_'Ein Versuch ist es wert!_', dachte er bei sich und sagte vorsichtig:  
  
„Mae govannen?"  
  
Sie antwortete nicht, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht im geringsten.  
  
‚_Toll, wahrscheinlich versteht sie nur die Schwarze Sprache_!' Zu seiner Verzweifelung bemerkte er nicht, dass Gimli und Aragorn, die, da er nach etlicher Zeit nicht zurückgekehrt war, sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hatten, sich von hinten an das fremde Elbenmädchen heranschlichen.  
  
Eigentlich war das auch ganz gut so, denn sonst hätte er sie vielleicht bemerkbar gemacht. Aragorn und Gimli gingen in Position und in einem gewagten Sprung rissen sie das Elbenmädchen von ihren Füßen, leider löste sich dabei auch ihr Pfeil und zischte nur knapp an dem Ohr des völlig überraschten Elbenprinzen vorbei.  
  
„Mann, hättet ihr nicht noch ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein können?", fauchte Legolas entrüstet.  
  
„Halt die Klappe! Wir haben dir deinen königlichen Arsch gerettet, spitzohriger Elbenschönling!!!"kreischte Gimli, wild versuchend das zappelnde Mädchen am Boden zu halten. Aragorn hatte das gleiche Problem. Er versuchte gerade ihre wild fuchtelnden Hände am Boden zu halten ehr auf den Boden zu bekommen.  
  
„Legolas, leg ihr dein Schwert oder irgendetwas an ihre Kehle um sie still zu kriegen", keuchte der Erbe Isildurs verschwitzt.  
  
_‚Ein Mädchen still zu halten ist schwieriger als ich geglaubt hatte'_, dachte Aragorn noch, als Legolas der Elbin einen seiner Dolche an die Kehle hielt und sagte:  
  
„LASTO!"[1]  
  
„Sie reagiert nicht auf Sindarin, versuch's mit Quenya!", schlug Aragorn, wie vom Geistesblitz getroffen vor, immer noch versuchend das Mädchen ruhig zu halten.  
  
„Tja, kleines Problem!", gestand Legolas, „ich kann nicht so gut Quenya. Hab im Unterricht nicht so gut aufgepasst, ich fand das immer so langweilig..." Der Elbenprinz lächelte verschmitzt.  
  
„Ich glaub's nich!!!", stöhnte Aragorn, „na gut, ich versuch's mal mit meinen bescheidenen Quenya- Kenntnissen! Äh...ähm...áva care!"[2]  
  
Augenblicklich blieb sie still liegen und wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen den Mensch, den Elben und den Zwerg. Auch die Drei hielten inne als ihre jetzt liebliche Stimme erklang.  
  
„Mana?"[3]  
  
Aragorn seufzte vor Erleichterung. Legolas startete einen neuen Versuch  
  
„Umin quete Quenya! Polin quete Sindarin!"[4]  
  
Sie schien ebenfalls zu verstehen.  
  
„Ú-pidon anmaer Sindarin"[5] , stotterte sie leicht.  
  
„Na da haben wir die Wurst! Sie versteht nicht so gut Sindarin!", Legolas und Aragorn packte die Verzweifelung. Sie waren mitten in der Walachei und hatten eine Noldo, die kein Sindarin, Westron und sonstige Sprachen, außer Quenya und die schwarze Sprache Mordors, verstand.  
  
„Im Moment haben wir keine andere Wahl, als sie mitzunehmen. Das ist eine Noldo. Warum und weshalb sie hier ist wissen ir nicht, das sollten wir aber unbedingt noch rausfinden", meinte Aragorn, „ wir suchen jetzt erst mal die Hobbits weiter. Wir haben schliesslich genug Zeit verloren, wegen dieser ganzen Sache hier!"  
  
Gimli und Legolas nickten übereinstimmend.  
  
„Wir sollten sie aber noch nach ihrem Namen fragen... ich finde, dass das höflicher ist", sagte Gimli, „mach du das Legolas!"  
  
„Na gut, ... mal schauen...,"er wandte sich der Elbin zu und sagte dann: „Im Legolas Thranduilien, e Aragorn Arathronssohn", dabei deutete er auf Aragorn und fuhr fort: „ i Naugol Gimli Gloinssohn."Gimli verbeugte sich leicht als er seinen Namen vernahm und als sie ihn ansah lächelte sie leicht und sagte leise kaum hörbar:  
  
„Im... Nárie' o Narvinye"  
  
Legolas und Aragorn sahen sich fragend an, der Zwerg hatte ja nicht verstanden, was sie gerade gehört hatten und schüttelte ihr freundlich die Hand.  
  
Legolas ging ein Schritt auf Aragorn zu und flüsterte ungläubig:  
  
„Sag mal, glaubst du ihr? Ich habe noch von keiner Elbin gehört, die_ ‚Juni'_ heißt und eine Mutter hat, die sich ‚_Januar'_ nennt!?"  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie gelogen hat, vielleicht hat der Name ja einen tieferen Sinn? Na ja egal, lasst uns aufbrechen."  
  
Aragorn nahm seine Sachen auf und ging los, Gimli folgte ihm. Legolas blieb vor Nárie stehen und half ihr auf:  
  
„Tuluva!"[6]. Sie weiß seine helfende Hand ab und lief in die Nähe von Aragorn.  
  
‚Jetzt auch noch frech werden, was?!', Legolas kam als Nachzügler, reihte sich dann aber neben Aragorn ein und flüsterte:  
  
„Ich glaube sie zu kennen. Ich habe ihr Gesicht schon einmal gesehen!" Aragorn nickte und antwortete:  
  
„Ich bin deiner Meinung. Warten wir ab. Irgendwann offenbart uns die Zeit was und wer sie ist. Dann gibt es ein paar Geheimnisse weniger."  
  
„Ein weises Wort Aragorn! Hoffentlich hast du soviel Zeit das mitzuerleben" Legolas machte einen kleinen Satz zur Seite, um lachend einem hieb auszuweichen.  
  
„Haha, wirklich witzig!", entgegnete Aragorn schnippisch.

* * *

[1] Höre!/Höre zu!  
  
[2] Tu es nicht!/Lass es!  
  
[3] Was?  
  
[4] Ich spreche nicht Quenya. Ich spreche Sindarin!  
  
[5]Ich kann nicht gut Sindarin sprechen.  
  
[6] Komm!/Komm mit!

* * *

**So, das war das 2. Kapitel. Ich weiß nicht sonderlich lang, aber ich denke jetzt sollte ich lieber aufhören.  
  
Vielen Dank an Sun-crystal, Sindarinwa, darklayka und Inga für eure netten Reviews.**


	3. Die Rohirrim

**

* * *

So, da bin ich wieder. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit soviel Inspiration, dass ich meinen Block so voll geschrieben habe, dass ich mir jetzt einen neuen kaufen muss...  
  
Ich weiß das letzte Kapitel war nicht sehr lang, aber ich habe gedacht, dass dort die beste Stelle gewesen ist um aufzuhören.  
  
Na ja hier ist nun das dritte Kapitel. Viel Spass beim Verschlingen! **

****

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 3 Die Rohirrim  
  
Die Nacht dämmerte, doch Aragorn beharrte darauf, dass sie weitermarschieren sollten, denn eventuell würden die Uruks eine Rast einlegen, dann hätten sie vielleicht eine Chance die Entfernung zueinander zu minimieren. Alle waren sie unzählige Meilen hinter den Uruk-Hai hergelaufen, aber gleichzeitig wollten sie alle nicht aufgeben und deswegen kämpften sie mit ihren letzten Reserven gegen den Schlaf und Hunger.  
  
Nárie kannte diese Art des Marsches schon. Sie war auch tausende von Meilen gelaufen. Weg aus ihrer Zwangsheimat. Weg von ihrem Vater. Nun war sie schon so weit von Zuhause fort, wie es noch nie war. Ein komisches Gefühl mit Gefährten zu reisen, die man nicht kannte und mit denen man sich nicht verständigen konnte. Die Sprache war ein Hindernis geworden. Sie hatte nie Sindarin oder Westron gebraucht. Quenya war immer die Sprache gewesen, dort wo ihre wahre Heimat war. Ihre Mutter hatte sie ihr noch beigebracht, bevor sie fortging. War sie wirklich fortgegangen? Eine dunkle Erinnerung kam Nárie ins Gedächtnis. Sie war nicht fortgegangen, sie wurde fortgeschickt, mit der Absicht niemals je wieder zurückzukommen.  
  
Der Anführer ihrer kleinen Gruppe wurde mit dem Namen Aragorn angesprochen. Der lustige Zwerg hieß Gimli. Nárie fand ihn sehr sympathisch ...für einen _Zwerg_! Elben waren meist Zwergen gegenüber abgeneigt, aber sie fand ihn gar nicht abstossend, wie es in den meisten Büchern beschrieben war. Tja und dann, dann gab es auch noch den Elb. Ihre Reaktion auf ihn war wie, wenn ein Elb auf einen Zwerg trifft. Genau diese Reaktion hatte zwischen den beiden stattgefunden.  
  
Er war hochmütig, arrogant und einfach ekelhaft! In ihren Augen war er einfach widerlich! _Abstossend_! Er hatte sich als Legolas vorgestellt. Als sie eine Zeit lang bei ihrem Vater in Düsterwald gelebt hatte, hatte dieser ihr von König unter Buche und Eiche erzählt. Dieser König hatte auch einen Sohn namens Legolas. Seltsamer Zufall.  
  
Eigentlich wollte sie nicht mit ihnen reisen. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Gefangene, die gegen ihren Willen mitgezerrt wurde. Erstmal würde sie jetzt mitkommen und irgendwann würde sie sich in einer stillen Minute davonschleichen und abhauen.  
  
Sie liefen eine Ebene hinunter. Ein taufrischer Morgen war angebrochen. Legolas schaute in die Sonne und bemerkte:  
  
„Eine rote Sonne ist aufgegangen. In der Nacht ist Blut vergossen worden!"  
  
„Dann sollten wir uns umsomehr beeilen!", erwiderte Aragorn und legte einen Schritt zu.  
  
„Ich kann's nicht fassen! Wir ham voll getrödelt und derweil sind unsere Freunde wahrscheinlich schon tot! Toter als tot! Wahrscheinlich auch noch zerstückelt und in den Mägen widerlicher Orks!"Ihrer aller Geduld hing an einem seidenen Faden, der langsam aber sicher zu reißen schien.  
  
Sie liefen ohne Ende. Legolas, der nun schon weiter vorgerannt war, blickte von einem hohen Fels über die weite Ebene. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam Nárie dazu. Auch sie schien es zu sehen.  
  
„Legolas, Nárie! Was sehen eure Elbenaugen?", keuchte Aragorn, der doch nun langsam an seine Grenzen stieß.  
  
„Da kommen Reiter! Viele Reiter! Sie sind ungefähr 5 Stunden von hier entfernt,"antwortete Legolas schnell, als er Náries ratlosen Blick sah.  
  
„Gut, wir bleiben erst mal hier und warten! Normalerweise kennen die Rohirrim ihr Land bestens. Wahrscheinlich haben sie schon längst bemerkt, dass Orks durch ihre Lande ziehen."Aragorn war teilweise erleichtert, dass sie jetzt auf Verbündete stießen.  
  
Legolas Herz begann zu flattern als Nárie neben ihm stand. So was war bis jetzt noch nie passiert. Er betrachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie hatte ihre hand an die Stirn gelegt um die Sonne abzuschirmen. Ihr Haar wehte sanft im Morgenwind. Ihr Blick war in der Ferne. Ziellos.  
  
Plötzlich blinzelte sie zu ihm. Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen, dann grinste sie frech und streckte ihm ihre Zunge entgegen und lief wieder hinunter zu Aragorn und Gimli.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen und Hufgetrappel wurde immer lauter. Aragorn setzte sich auf und versteckte sich mit den anderen, ausser Nárie, die sich auf einen Felsen setzte, hinter einem Felsen.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten ritten viele Reiter an ihnen vorbei. Als der letzte vorbeiritt, trat Aragorn in die Mitte des Feldes und rief:  
  
„Ihr Reiter von Rohan, was gibt es Neues in der Fold?"  
  
Schlagartig machten alle Reiter kehrt und umkreisten Aragorn Legolas und Gimli,( Nárie saß weiterhin auf ihrem Stein), und richteten dabei ihre Speere angriffsbereit auf sie.  
  
„Was treiben ein Mensch, zwei Elben und ein Zwerg in unserem Land? Sprecht Rasch!"Ein Reiter hatte sie herrisch angesprochen und sah ziemlich gereizt aus.  
  
„Sagt mir euren Namen Pferdeherr, dann sag ich euch meinen!", grummelte Gimli trotzig. Der Reiter sah hinunter zum Zwerg und bemerkte sarkastisch:  
  
„Ich würde euch euren Kopf abschlagen, Zwerg, wenn er nur etwas höher über dem Erdboden ragte!"  
  
Schneller als das menschliche Auge sehen kann, hatte Legolas Pfeil und Bogen gespannt und richtete ihn direkt in das Gesicht des grimmigen Mannes.  
  
„Ihr würdet sterben, ehe ihr zum Streich ausholt!"Alle Umstehenden festigten ihren Griff um ihre Speere. Nárie , die ungerührt auf ihrem Fels saß, verdrehte bei dieser Geste ihre Augen. Diese Handlung ließ deutlich die Aussage ‚_Männer_' sprechen. Legolas hatte diese aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen und feuerte den Pfeil an ihren Fels, wo er abprallte. Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen, wie alle anderen, und schenkte ihm einen eisigen Blick, der jedes Wasser zum Gefrieren hätte bringen können. Ihre roten Augen funkelten wie loderndes Feuer. Doch er hielt ihrem Blick stand. Sie drehte sich mürrisch um und setzte sich wieder, allerdings mit verschränkten Armen und einer Wutskala, die kurz vor ‚_Ausbruch_' stand.  
  
„Legolas tat das nun Not?! Nachher tötet ihr euch noch weil du auf ihr Kleid getreten bist!", sagte Aragorn geringfügig genervt. Dann wandte er sich den Reitern zu und sagte freundlich:  
  
„Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und das ist Gimli, Gloins Sohn, Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil und...", dabei nickte er in Náries Richtung ,"Nárie. Wir wissen nicht wer sie ist und was sie hier will."  
  
„Sie scheint ein bisschen launisch zu sein", stimmte der Reiter zu. „Sind das nicht alle Frauen?", stachelte Legolas und sprach dabei ziemlich laut, so dass sie es auch hörte, aber im gleichen Moment fiel ihm ein, dass sie ihn ja gar nicht verstand, auch weil sie überhaupt nicht auf seine Bemerkung reagierte. Aragorn verdrehte die Augen und fuhr fort:  
  
„Wir sind Freunde eures Königs Theoden."Bei diesen Worten seufzte der Reiter tief, nahm seinen Helm ab und erwiderte:  
  
„Theoden vermag nicht länger Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden. Selbst seine Sippe erkennt er nicht! Saruman hat die Gedanken unseres Königs erfolgreich vernebelt. Ich bin Eomer, Eomund Sohn und diese Reiter hier", er wies auf alle seine Männer, „wurden genauso wie ich verbannt, weil wir treu u unserem König stehen!"Alle ließen den Kopf hängen. Man sah förmlich den Hass aufsteigen, den sie gegen Saruman verspürten.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli und selbst Nárie zuckten vor Ehrfurcht zusammen.  
  
„Aber nun sagt was treibt euch hierher?", fragte Eomer plötzlich.  
  
„wir verfolgen eine Horde Orks. Sie haben zwei unserer Freunde entführt." Sagte Aragorn.  
  
Eomer sah ihn emotionslos an. „Wir haben in der Nacht eine Horde von Orks zerschlagen."„Dann habt ihr zwei Hobbits unter ihnen endeckt?", warf Gimli freudig ein.  
  
„Wir ließen keinen am Leben."Eomers Blick war kalt.  
  
„Es waren Kinder in euren Augen", schrie Aragorn fast verzweifelt.  
  
„Wir haben alle Leichen auf einen Haufen geworfen und verbrannt. Dort drüben raucht es sogar noch", er zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein kleines Rauchwölkchen ein paar Meilen entfernt.

* * *

**Tja das war's mal wieder. Ich weiß ist eine blöde Stelle um aufzuhören, aber ich hab jetzt einen steifen hals und eigentlich will ich auch noch was von meiner Nacht haben. Also bye bye bis zum nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Vielen Dank für die lieben Rews freu. Ich bemüh mich in nächster Zeit meine Kappis zu verlängern.  
  
Narvinye**


	4. Die Suche geht weiter

**Ich weiß es hat mächtig Lange gedauert, aber hier ist ein neues Kapitel von „Die Erbin Mordors"! Freu Ihr wisst gart nicht was ich alles in den letzten Wochen für Scherereien gehabt habe! Erstens: unser PC mit dem Programm von Windows Professional hat den Geist aufgegeben, mit Viren verseucht... da war unser einziges Schreibprogramm drauf. Wir haben auch noch XP aber da ham wir kein Word drauf! Also wollte ich auf meinem Laptop weiter schreiben (der alte von meinem Vater) nun musste ich feststellen, dass einige Tasten kaputt waren, einschließlich eines Vokals! Tja, was soll ich noch weiter sagen? Ich hatte keinen Computer in unmittelbarer Nähe und konnte somit nicht weitermachen.... aber nichts desto trotz ich habe ja noch einen Schreibblock, der von meinen vielen Inspirationen gänzlich beschrieben wurde....g**

****

**Ich habe zwei neue Fanfiction begonnen, eine Original und eine zu Naruto, ebenfalls habe ich noch ein bisschen zu meiner Fanfiction „Something Beautiful"geschrieben, sodass ich in nächster Zeit auch dort einige neue Kapitel hochladen kann. **

****

**So, genug dazu erstmal. Noch eben kurz: Die Rettung war letztendlich mein Vater mit seinem Firmenlaptop. Danke dafür.**

****

**So, dann noch kurz zu den Reviews: Vielen herzlichen Dank dass ihr meine Geschichte überhaupt lest. Ich freue mich immer wirklich sehr.**

****

**Gwen: Ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut, dass auch jemand ein bisschen Kritik zu äußern hat. Das mit der Mary Sue nehm ich dir nicht übel, aber ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich Narié eigentlich nicht dazu machen wollte. Was die Schwächen angeht, so hat sie welche! Keine Panik! Nobody is perfect. Aber ich habe mir gedacht, da sie zu anfangs ein Rätsel sein sollte,da offenbare ich lieber noch nicht zu viel von ihrem Charakter. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich vor eine längere FF zu schreiben und ich persönlich halte es für besser nie zu viel von einer Person, sowie ihrem Charakter preiszugeben.**

****

**Das war´s fürs erste. Viel Spass beim vierten Kapitel!**

****

Kapitel 4: Die Suche geht weiter

„Ihr habt sie alle verbrannt?", fragte Gimli ungläubig. „Bis auf den letzten Mann....Verzeihung, Ork!", antwortete Eomer. Alle drei ließen die Köpfe hängen. Erschütterung machte sich in ihren Herzen breit.

_‚Das darf nicht wahr sein!',_ Aragorn schien dem inneren Zusammenbruch sehr nahe zu sein. Plötzlich pfiff Eomer laut und zwei Pferde trabten zu ihm hin.

„Das sind Hasufel", er deutete auf den fuchsfarbenen Hengst, „und Arod,"diesmal zeigte er auf das weiße Pferd, „Sie haben ihre Reiter in der Schlacht verloren. Es würde sie stolz machen, wenn ihr sie weiter führt."Aragorn griff nach den Zügel von Hasufel und Legolas nahm derweil die Trense von Arod ab. Elben reiten stets ohne Zaumzeug.

„Wir haben leider kein drittes Pferd für die junge Dame dort.", er nickte in Nariés Richtung.

„Das macht nichts. Ich werde mich nicht auf den Rücken eines Ungetüms setzten! Ein Zwerg auf einem Pferd, das hat es noch nie gegeben!", erwiderte Gimli gelassen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich auch noch nie von einem Zwerg auf einem Pferd gehört!", lachte Eomer.

„Ihr werdet auch niemals je davon hören, denn ich werde bestimmt nicht der erste Zwerg sein, der sich auf etwas größeres setzt als er selbst!", meckerte Gimli und sah ziemlich aufgebracht aus.

„Aber Gimli, wir haben keine Zeit mehr!", sagte Legolas vergnügt dabei den Zwerg so wütend zu sehen.

„Narié!", rief er dann. Sie reagierte und guckte ihn mit dem Blick "_Was-willst-du-von-mir?!"_genervt an. Er machte mit der Hand, die deutlich sagte: „_Komm hier herunter_"eine Geste. Immernoch trotzig dreinblickend kam sie von ihrem Stein schlendernd runter auf die ebene Fläche. Die Reiter formten eine kleine Gasse, so dass sie zu ihren Gefährten durch konnte. Sie blieb direkt vor Legolas stehen und schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

„Komm, steig auf!", sagte er gelassen. Er deutete auf das Pferd, so dass man es verstand. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und gestikulierte wild mirt den Armen, bloß verstand niemand was sie damit sagen wollte. Seufzend ließ sie ihren Kopf hängen und legte zwei Finger an ihren Mund und pfiff einen marckdurchschreitenden Ton.

„Du Aragorn, was bezweckt sie denn damit?", flüsterte Legolas. Eomer blickte auch ratlos drein und fragte: „ Sag mal, kann sie nicht sprechen?"„Doch, aber nur Quenya! Wir drei können das aber nicht sprechen.", gab Legolas zum Besten. Eomers Mund formte ein stummes "O". Derweil warteten alle darauf, dass etwas passierte und tatsächlich nach ein paar Minuten vernahmen sie plötzlich alle das Geräusch von Hufgetrappel und das Schnauben eines Pferdes.

„Móre [1]", sagte sie und 2 Minuten später stand ein gewaltiger schwarzer Hengst mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen vor ihnen. Langsam trat Narié an den Hengst heran und strich ihm über seinen von Schweiß glänzenden Hals.

„Ein Prachttier! Der kommt bestimmt aus dem Osten. Aus der Gegend von Rhun.", sagte Eomer gewand. Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli schauten verwirrt aus der Wäsche.

„Woher kannst du das so ganz genau bestimmen?", wollte Gimli wissen. Eomer guckte vergnügt drein und hob den Zeigefinger und erzählte laut, wie ein kleiner Schuljunge stolz, was er gelernt hatte: „Schwarze Pferde mit Bernstein Augen werden am Meer von Rhun gezüchtet. Sie sind die einzigen ihrer Rasse und lassen sich so gut wie gar nicht zähmen, dazu sind sie zu stolz, als dass sie einen Reiter auf ihrem Rücken akzeptieren würden!" Legolas verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Aber dieser hier scheint zahm zu sein. Wie erklären sie sich dies Herr Professor?!", erwiderte Gimli.

„Tja, das ist auch mir neu. Nur wir Rohirrim kennen einen Einzigen, der solch ein Pferd zähmen konnte!"„Und wer war das bitte?!", forderte der Zwerg, der vor Neugier zu platzen schien.

„**_Sauron selbst!"_**

Eomers Gesichtszüge wurden steif. Hass loderte in seinen Augen auf. Legolas und Gimli zuckten bei diesem Namen zusammen. Narié blieb stumm, hatte aber auch aufgehört Móre zu streicheln, was dem Hengst gar nicht zu gefallen schien. Ihre Bewegung war vereist, nur ihre Faust war geballt.

**_Der Name! _**Der Name, der soviel Leid über Mittelerde brachte....gebracht hatte.

„Das ist nicht möglich, oder?!", sagte Aragorn noch halb gefasst.

„Doch es ist wahr! Nur er soll in der lage gewesen zu sein, der solch ein Pferd zähmen konnte. Obwohl, so heißt es, es auch bei ihm eine Weile gedauert haben soll, bis er es geschafft hatte", sagte Eomer stumpf. Alle blieben jetzt still. Schweigen war jetzt angebracht. Man bekam ja nicht immer die Nachricht, dass eine Gefährtin ein Pferd besaß, dass eigentlich nur dem Dunklen Lord gehorchte.

‚_Das sind bestimmt alles keine Zufälle! Irgendetwas ist mit ihr faul!'_, Legolas Gelassenheit flog dahin. Irgendetwas stank hier gewaltig bis zum Himmel. Alles an dieser Elbe war seltsam bis höchst verdächtig. Erstens sie benahm sich so typisch unelbenhaft, zweitens spiegelten ihre Augen nichts wider als Feuer und drittens war sie Legolas unsympathisch. Mit jedem Mal wurde sie bizarrer, so was hasste er am meisten. Er konnte es regelrecht nicht ausstehen.

„Ja, dann lasst uns endlich weiter reiten, wenn hier alles geklärt ist", begann Eomer, „ich wünsche euch viel Glück, dass ihr eure Freunde finden möget. Aber hofft besser nicht, denn Hoffnung ist in diesem Land verloren!"Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Eomer, Eomunds Sohn, von ihnen und ritt mit seinen Männern von dannen.

„tja, dann lasst uns Losreiten!"Gimli schaute die Pferde misstrauisch an. Er traute keinem Wesen, das größer war als er.

„Gimli, wenn du möchtest kannst du bei mir mitreiten. Ich werde schon Acht geben, dass du nicht hinunter fällst."Legolas bot dem Zwerg eine helfende Hand.

„Na gut, Elbenprinz! Ich vertraue dir... aber nur dieses eine Mal... ausnahmsweise!"Gimli ließ sich von Legolas auf Arod heben. Als Gimli auf dem Rücken des Pferdes saß, Schwang Legolas sich elegant auf den Rücken von Arod und flüsterte ihm ein paar elbische Worte ins Ohr und Arod gehorchte. Er trabte mal nach links und dann nach rechts. Aragorn setzte sich derweil in Hasufels Sattel. Narié blieb als Einzige am Boden stehen.

„Lasst uns losreiten", sagte Aragorn bestimmt und wendete sein Pferd. Sie gaben ihren Pferden die Sporen, doch Narié blieb weiterhin an ihrer Stelle stehen. War das die Gelegenheit um Abzuhauen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nachher würde sie doch nur wieder von dem blöden Elb gejagt werden. Ach, wie ging der Kerl ihr auf die Nerven! Dann stieg sie gemächlich auf Móres Rücken und ritt los. Der Hengst war sehr schnell und hatte die anderen im Nu eingeholt. Legolas schaute sie misstrauisch an.

‚_Die heckt mit Sicherheit irgendetwas aus_!' , dachte er bei sich und ritt einfach weiter hinter Aragorn her. Bald hatten sie einen Waldrand erreicht, wo der letzte Rest der Orks, auf einem Haufen, vor sich hin kokelte. Ihre Gesichter waren eingefroren. Sie waren zu spät!

‚Nein! Nein das darf nicht wahr sein', dachte Aragorn verbittert. Legolas stieg von Arod, Half Gimli herunter und ging schweigend zu den gehäuften Orks.

„Híru hún hith a boanath [2](?)", mit Trauer in der Stimme hauchte er diese Worte.

„Wir haben sie im Stich gelassen! Wir waren nicht für sie da!", Gimli war den Tränen nahe. Aragorns Wut staute sich immer mehr. Plötzlich stieß er einen verzweifelten Schrei aus und kickte einen Helm der Uruks in die weite Ebene. Als er seufzend auf die Knie sank, sah er depressiv auf den Boden. Da war etwas. Spuren der Hobbits.

„Ein Hobbit lag hier, der andere hier vorne", er deutete auf eine Stelle, wo das Gras platt gedrückt war, „ sie waren gefesselt", er zog einen durchtrennten Strick aus dem Gras, „ ihre Spuren führen weg von der Schlacht. Sie sind in den Wald gelaufen!"Aragorn klang erleichtert und auch Gimli und Legolas atmeten auf.

„Das heißt sie sind am Leben?", für Gimli schien die Welt wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Legolas schien da pessimistischer zu sein.

„sie sind in den Wald gelaufen. Wisst ihr welcher Wald das ist? Das ist der Fangorn-Wald. Er ist schon vor den Elben hier gewesen."„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Gimli, der den Zusammenhang nicht ganz erfasste und sichtlich eingeschüchtert und nun nicht mehr so erleichtert.

„Das sie sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein sollten. Und ja aufpassen sollten wo sie hintreten.", erwiderte Legolas mit finsterer Miene.

„Ach ja? Toll, mehr hast du nicht dazu zu sagen? Ich dachte immer ihr Elben habt die Gabe der Voraussicht?!", sagte Gimli trotzig.

„Die besitzt nur Loed Elrond, du Flachpfeife!!"Legolas und Gimli, beide gereizt, wollten nun wirklich einen Streit anfangen! Aragorn setzte sich hin und hielt sich den Kopf. Im stillen wünschte er sich ein heißes Bad mit seiner Geliebten an seiner Seite.

‚_Ich krieg die Krise!'_ Er fasste sich an die Stirn und massierte sie leicht. Narié schien das alles nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. Sie stieg von Móre ab und schritt langsam auf die Bäume zu. Vorsichtig berührte sie einen Baum an dessen Rinde.

„Was macht sie da, wenn ich dich fragen darf?", Gimli zog an Legolas Ärmel.

„Ich weiß nicht! Vielleicht so was wie Kommunikation? Sie ist wahrscheinlich eine Noldo, die können Telepathie anwenden. Frau Galadriel konnte auch mituns in unseren Köpfen sprechen, erinnerst du dich noch, Mister Gedächtnislos?!"Sie beobachteten Narié noch eine Weile, doch plötzlich fing der Baum an sich zu schütteln.

„Was ist denn jetzt?"Alle drei sahen ziemlich überrascht aus. Narié nahm ihre Hand von dem Baum, verbeugte sich , als ob sie höflich sein musste. Dann wendete sie sich Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas zu und zeigte mit einer Hand in eine Richtung des Waldes.

Sie stutzte kurz und sagte dann, eher würgend: „Da lang"

„Hat sie gerade Westron gesprochen?"„Hat sich jedenfalls so angehört."Stille. „Vielleicht hat sie durch unser normales Sprechen was gelernt?"Legolas war erstaunt wie schnell sie dies doch geschafft hatte, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie die Sprache schon lernte, eher war er überzeugt davon, dass der Baum ihr gesagt hatte, wie sie es verständlich sagen sollte. Legolas ging ruhig auf sie zu und fragte:

„Bist du sicher? Da lang?"Sie nickte und ging ins Dickicht, was sagte: _‚Wenn du mir nicht traust, dann beweise ich es dir!' _

„Folgen wir ihr lieber! Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir ihr ausnahmsweise vertrauen."„Kannst du sie nicht leiden, Elbenprinzchen?", sagte Gimli mit bittersüßer Stimme.

„Ich töte dich Zwerg!", erwiderte Legolas mit giftigem Unterton. Aragorn verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen. Legolas, der das aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen hatte, bemerkte nur zynisch:

„Hey, das hab ich gesehen!"Gimli, der das natürlich nicht mitbekommen hatte, schaute bei Legolas Bemerkung verdutzt drein.

„Könnt ihr nicht später streiten?! Narié ist übrigens schon voraus gegangen. Ach und falls ihr es nicht bemerkt habt, es wird langsam dunkel. Wahrscheinlich müssen wir im Wald schlafen!" Legolas schien das nicht sonderlich zu stören, Gimli hingegen gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht, dass er in diesem unheimlichen Wald übernachten sollte. Zwischen all den Bäumen, die ja ihr eigenes Leben zu führen schienen, schlafen? Gimli schüttelte sich mental, ein grausiger Gedanke.

„Mir gefällt das nicht! Einspruch! Ich will da erst gar nicht rein! Ich würde noch nicht mal meinen Feind, da rein schicken wollen!" „Hat der ach so furchtlose Zwerg Angst?"Legolas amüsierte sich prächtig. Die Schadenfreude war ihm förmlich im Gesicht abzulesen. Alle drei gingen dann langsam und vorsichtig hinein in den Fangorn-Wald. Legolas fühlte die Bäume. Sie sprachen miteinander. Er spürte den Zorn und die Wut, die die Bäume durchfluteten. Ein ächzendes Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken. Gimli hatte seine Axt erhoben. Zur Verteidigung bereit.

„Zügle deine Axt, Gimli!"Mit der Geste seines Armes verwies Aragorn den Zwerg die Axt zu senken.

„Dieser Wald ist alt, sehr alt. Nd voller Zorn. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich vorsehen. Mit der Axt provozierst du sie nur noch mehr." Legolas hatte Recht.

„Sieh, sie sprechen miteinander. Fühlst du es?"Wahrlich die Bäume rekelten sich. Man vernomm ein seltsames Brummen, das von den Eichen, Kastanien und Buche ausging. Sie gingen tiefer in das Dickicht.

„Freunde, wo ist eigentlich Narié geblieben?"Gimlis Frage war berechtigt. Narié war in den Wald vorgegangen und bis jetzt war sie auch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

„Vermutlich hat sie sich verlaufen!"Irgendwie hatte man das Gefühl Legolas hätte damit kein Problem, dass sie so plötzlich verschwunden war. Im Geheimen war Gimlis Bemerkung über die beiden wohl zutreffend gewesen. Narié mochte Legolas nicht und umgekehrt. Würde sie Westron sprechen, hätten sie sich bestimmt schon verbal zerfetzt!

‚Ach ja, Elben!', gedanklich seufzte Aragorn tief. So komplizierte Wesen gab es Eru sei dank nicht nochmal in Mittelerde. Plötzlich hörte man Gimli aufschreien:

„Kommt schnell! Das müsst ihr euch ansehen!"Legolas und Aragorn rannten in die Richtung aus der Gimlis Ruf ertönt war.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?"„Seht euch das mal an!", Gimli fuchtelte hysterisch auf einen Baum. Narié stand direkt vor der alten Eiche. Als Narié den Stamm sanft berührte, fing dieser sich ebenfalls, wie der am Waldrand, zu schütteln. Langsam erhoben sich seine Wurzeln aus der Erde und umschlungen Nariés Beine bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Der Baum hatte sie in einem sicheren Griff. Es sah gefährlich aus und Aragorn wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen, aber Legolas hielt ihn zurück.

„Sie wehrt sich nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass das für sie gefährlich wird."Sie blieben an ihren Plätzen und beobachteten das seltsame Schauspiel. Narié wurde langsam von den Wurzeln in die Luft gehoben.

„Was tut sie da, wenn ich fragen darf?"Gimli hatte wie die anderen beiden keine Ahnung was hier jetzt eigentlich genau vor sich ging. Der Baum hörte auf sich zu bewegen und Narié schaute von oben in alle Richtungen, als sie etwas endeckte, vernahmen die drei wieder ihre Stimme:

„Da! Da lang!"„Ehrlich ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr!"Legolas war der Verzweifelungsgrenze gefährlich nahe. Ein Rätsel nach dem anderen folgte bei dieser Person. Es war unverständlich wie so etwas ohne Magie ausgeführt werden konnte.

‚Wie kann man in so kurzer Zeit, bloß so schnell Westron sprechen lernen. Es war für mich schon schwer Westron zu lernen und dabei war ich in der Schule gar nicht so schlecht!"Fragen häuften sich in Legolas Kopf. Narié befreite sich aus dem Griff des Baumes und sprang mit der Leichtfüßigkeit der Elben auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Nachdem sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, verneigte sie sich tief vor dem uralten Baum um ihre Dankbarkeit kenntlich zu machen. Als sie sich den drei Gefährten umdrehte, empfing sie drei erstaunte Personen mit offenen Mündern.


	5. AN

**Halli hallo!**

Ich bins mal nach langem wieder... mit einer schlechten Nachricht: ich kann meine Unterlagen mit meinen Fanfic Kapiteln für HdR nicht finden, weil mein Zimmer eine Renovierung bekommen hat und jetzt ist halt alles noch in den Kisten. Ich hab das neue Kapitel angefangen kann es jetzt aber leider nicht beenden. Deshalb appelliere ich an eure Geduld und hoffe das ihr mir trotzdem noch treu bleib. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich meinen Block suchen und ganz schnell updaten.

**Eure Narvinye**


End file.
